A Prueba de Todo
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Él la besó con calidez y con dulzura. Con un amor a prueba de todo. Como por ejemplo zombis o rituales aterradores.


**A Prueba De Todo:**

El primer día de sus vacaciones, además de tirarse al río, hicieron un pic-nic al lado de la cabaña. Fue el único día en que se divirtieron antes de la masacre. Antes del Apocalipsis y todos esos zombis.

Jules había puesto un mantel en el suelo, con platos y aperitivos que ella y Dana habían preparado.

Se sentaron todos en el pasto. Conversaron sobre trivialidades, y luego sobre cosas serias. Rieron, jugaron y contaron secretos.

Dana se recostó sobre en regazo de Holden, sonriéndole con dulzura. Marty observó como Holden la miraba. Sabía que a él gustaba. Como también sabía que a la misma Dana le gustaba.

Sintió un apretón de ira en su estómago. No lo pudo evitar. Cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y miró a un lado. No podía evitar sentir eso. No quería envidiar a Holden. Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Apretó las manos. En secundaria, cuando conoció a Jules y salió con ella, descubrió que era parte de algo. De un grupo. Si bien no era grande, se componía de cuatro personas, era algo. Y para alguien que nunca había tenido a nadie, eso era mucho.

A Marty se lo consideraba un rarito.

Tenía como amigos a Kurt y Dana. Luego él y Jules terminaron en buenos términos.

Al parecer, ella estaba locamente atraída por Kurt y viceversa. A Marty no le importó demasiado. Él tampoco estaba enamorado de ella. Y no quería estarlo por un largo rato.

Pero él no controla sus sentimientos.

Un día, en la clase de arte, la profesora dio un trabajo en parejas. Kurt y Jules lo hicieron juntos, porque ya eran novios. Por lo que Marty se había quedado solo. De nuevo.

Dana se acercó a él.

- ¿Estas solo Marty? – Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Era penoso decir que si. Pero esa era la verdad.

- Al parecer… - Contestó solamente. - ¿Tu? – Preguntó. Supuso que Dana tendría ya un compañero. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta lo bella que era. Aunque solo se tratara de un simple reporte de arte, nadie ignoraría que era hermosa.

- También. – Contestó sonriendo. – Pensé que podía hacerlo con Jules. – Comentó mirándola. – Pero cuando la vi a los arrumacos con Kurt supe que no podría contar con ella. – Rió. Marty pensó que tenía una risa estupenda. Fresca y dulce. –Así que… ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, no supo responder.

- ¿Eh? – Murmuró torpemente. Ella volvió a reír.

- ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo? – Marty se quedó pensativo.

- Si, ¿Por qué no? – Contestó mirándola.

- Muy bien. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa hoy?

- ¿Hoy? Pero si el trabajo es para dentro de dos meses. – Contestó frunciendo el seño.

- Me gusta la anticipación. – Sonrió. - ¿Puedes venir?

- Claro.

- Muy bien. Nos vemos.

Esa tarde, él llegó al departamento de Dana. Era muy lindo. No vivía sola como ahora, porque estaban recién en secundaria, pero sus padres estaban de viaje, como habitualmente por su trabajo.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó ella refiriéndose al departamento.

- Es genial. – Contestó mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Ven, en la mesa tengo las esculturas de arte, ya las conseguí.

- ¿En que momento? – Preguntó sorprendido. – Si recién hoy nos dieron el trabajo.

- Ya las tenía. Amo el arte.

- Me doy cuenta. – Sonrió.

- ¡Ven, vamos! – Gritó tomándolo de la mano y corriendo hacia la mesa de trabajo. - ¿Te gustan?

- Wow… son muy lindas. ¿Estas serán las que analizaremos?

- Si, por supuesto. – Contestó sonriéndole.

- Bueno… a decir verdad, - Empezó Marty hurgando su mochila. – Creo que aquí tenemos una más para el reporte. – Finalizó triunfante sacando una escultura de yeso. Era una bailarina. Los ojos de Dana se agrandaron.

- ¡Es hermosa! – Exclamó tomándola.

- Si la quieres… te la regalo. – Contestó sentándose.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó incrédula. – ¿De donde la sacaste?

- Supuse que te gustaría. La hizo mi hermana mayor antes de mudarse con su novio. – Contestó sonriéndole calidamente. – Intuí que ya tendrías las esculturas, porque no me dijiste nada sobre traer alguna. Pero en mi casa tenía esta.

- Si te la regaló tu hermana, no me la deberías regalar a mi. – Dijo Dana dejándola en la mesa.

- Prefiero que la tenga alguien que la aprecie más. – Contestó sonriéndole. Dana se sentó a su lado y comenzaron el reporte.

Luego de media hora Marty se estiró en la silla. Miró a Dana. Se veía magnífica enfoscada en su trabajo. Observó cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos celestes mirando las esculturas, sus cejas rojizas tan perfectamente finas, su nariz proporcional con sus facciones, su boca chica pintada de rosa. Su cabello rojo en ondas que caía al costado de su rostro. Era hermosa. Él sonrió.

- Ya, ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mirándolo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó torpemente al verse descubierto.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? Lo digo porque me estabas mirando. – Marty casi llegó a ruborizarse, pero no lo hizo.

- Eh… solamente miraba lo concentrada que estabas. – Sonrió nerviosamente. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

- Me comprometo con mi trabajo. – Contestó volviendo la vista a las esculturas.

- ¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Jules y Kurt?

- Supongo que bien. – Contestó Dana. – Es decir, Jules no lo parece, pero es muy inteligente.

- Lo se. – Contestó él. Recordó cuando ella le había cancelado algunas salidas por estudiar, y como él de todos modos iba a su casa a verla hacerlo.

- Oye Marty, ¿Te gustaría descansar un poco?

- Es una gran idea. – Rió al levantarse y seguir a Dana.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Preguntó acercándose a la heladera.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó siguiéndola. Ella entró en la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

- Toma. – Dijo al darse vuelta, pero Marty estaba más cerca de lo que ella creía y lo chocó tirándole un poco de jugo. - ¡Oh Marty! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Gritó tomando una servilleta y pasándola por su buzo una y otra vez. – Lo siento, lo siento.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. – Contestó alejándose.

- Espera, te traeré una camisa de mi hermano.

- No, en serio, así esta bien… - Empezó pero Dana hizo caso omiso y le trajo una camisa. – Dana, es solo un poco de jugo, no es cianuro… - Ella rió, pero de todos modos lo mandó a su habitación a cambiarse.

Allí descubrió muchas cosas que no sabía de Dana. Su increíble talento para dibujar, sus esculturas, su amor por la música, entre otras cosas.

Su curiosidad fue tan grande que abrió su armario. Todos los vestidos colgaban de la percha. Todos eran juveniles y coloridos, como siempre era Dana.

Abrió una cajonera, revisó muchas cosas. No pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad era más grande que el respeto hacia la vida privada. Había muchas cosas de mujeres.

Maquillaje, cremas, etc… pero entre todas las cosas, encontró un libro. Por supuesto, sabía que su curiosidad no podía llegar tan lejos como para no respetar el diario intimo de su mejor amiga, pero… estaba entre sus manos. Tal vez podría hablar sobre él, tal vez dijese algo, algo que le importara.

Abrió el libro y lo ojeó. Las primeras páginas eran de mucho antes, así que fue directamente hacia el final. Descubrió la fecha en la que se conocieron.

_"Hoy conocí al amigo-novio "amigovio" de Jules. Es un chico de lo más extraño. Quiero decir, ¡es muy diferente a ella! Jules es todo atrevimiento, y él, Marty es lo opuesto._

_Tengo que admitir que es lindo. Pero no de la manera en que dicen que Kurt es lindo. Kurt es… "caliente" pero Marty es lindamente dulce, y bueno. Es un gran chico. Jules sacará buenas cosas sobre esto._

_Por otra parte…"_

Ella había escribo sobre él, ¡había escrito sobre él!

Pero aquí hay otra nota que lucía interesante.

_"Esto va de mal en peor, hoy Jules me contó que sale con Kurt, le pregunté por Marty, y me contestó:_

_"Es todo tuyo Dana, se que te gusta. He visto como lo miras. Y la verdad es que yo estoy muy enamorada de Kurt. Así que no pienso más en él. Ah, y soy conciente de que él tampoco me amaba. Creo que tiene a otra persona…"_

_Esto no va bien. Cada día estoy más enamorada de él, creo que es el indicado."_

- ¡Marty! ¿Sigues ahí? – Gritó Dana. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. – Gritó guardando el libro rápidamente. – ¡Ya voy!

Salió de su habitación apresurado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto ella sonriéndole.

- Miraba tus esculturas. Son hermosas. – Mintió.

- Oh, gracias. – Contestó acercándose a él.- Te queda muy bien esta camisa. – Cuando levantó la vista hacia él, Marty descubrió que estaban demasiado cerca. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Ella se acercó más. Marty corrió unos cabellos de su pelo. – Sabes Marty… tengo ganas de besarte. – Confesó y lo hizo. Él correspondió al beso en un principio. Dana lo agarraba del cuello con delicadeza y él la tomó de la cintura. Eso no podía seguir así. Si tenían más cercanía las cosas se pondrían peor y eso solo los llevaría a un lugar.

Inesperadamente Dana lo tiró al sofá. Marty estaba muy asustado, no podía permitir eso cuando ni siquiera sabía que sentía por ella. ¿Solo un cosquilleo en su estomago que se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo o amor de verdad? No quería hacer nada imprudente sin antes saber.

Dana se acostó a su lado e intentó sonreírle.

- Ya lo se. – Suspiró. – Esto no es bueno. Lo siento.

- Dana yo… - Se quedó sin voz. Por primera vez no supo que decir. – Lo siento. – Ella comprendió al instante que solo la había besado para corresponderle, no porque lo sintiese.

- Esta bien. – Contestó levantándose. – No se que quise hacer. – Dijo dándole la espalda. – Lo siento Marty. Éramos amigos y lo arruiné todo. – Suspiró sentándose en una silla. – Si quieres puedo terminar esto sola. No hace falta que…

- No Dana. – Dijo levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba aún acostado. – Estamos juntos en esto, lo tenemos que terminar. – Ella se echó a llorar. – Dana, Dana, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estoy pasando un mal momento. – Sollozó con su voz cortada. Para Marty fue como una daga en su corazón.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame. – Ofreció sentándose a su lado.

- No puedo… es…

- Dime. – Sonrió. – Puedo ayudarte.

- No puedes. – Contestó abrazándolo.

- Al menos puedo reconfortarte. – Ella lo miró con su sonrisa quebrada.

- Estuve de novia con el profesor Gael. – Confesó escondiendo su rostro.

- ¡Dana! – Gritó sorprendido. - ¿Con el profesor de Ciencias?

- Si. – Lloriqueó. – Y… me, me dejó. – Dijo apretando la camisa de Marty. – Porque, él tenía solamente veinticuatro, y yo tengo diecisiete. Pero, estaba casado. Y yo, no sabía, y casi, casi…

- ¿Casi que? – Preguntó alarmado.

- Casi, ya sabes. Casi como ahora nosotros. – Marty palideció. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Solamente "Casi" menos mal. – Suspiró. - ¿Y que pasó?

- Nada, simplemente después de eso, él… me dejó.

- Pero Dana, vamos en secundaría, ¿Por qué meterte con alguien grande?

- Lo se, y lo siento. – Contestó mirándolo a los ojos. – No quería… realmente no quería hacer esto contigo. No tenía que haberte besado, solo quería sentirme querida. – Marty tenía ganas de gritarle en la cara que le gustaba. Pero sería incoherente decirle eso y hacer esto. De todas maneras… ¿Qué podía hacer? Tampoco iba a hacerlo con alguien que no amara. Y no es que no amara a Dana, simplemente él no sabía que sentía. - ¿Quieres que hagamos esto otro día?

- De acuerdo. – Contestó levantándose. – Pero si necesitas una mano, un hombro, un consejo o un consuelo, solo… solo llámame ¿Si? – Ella sonrió débilmente.

- De acuerdo. – Sonrió y lo acompañó a la puerta. En la salida, él se dio la vuelta para despedirse, pero en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla, le dio un rápido besito en los labios. Dana se quedó sorprendida, luego se recompuso y sonrió.

- Y si me lo preguntas…. – Empezó él. – Yo también tenía ganas de besarte. – Sonrió. Ella arqueó las cejas, y luego giró los ojos.

- Adiós.

- Nos veremos. – Sonrió y le dio la espalda.

* * *

Ese día Dana se había entregado a él. Pero no había hecho caso. Y ahora tenía que ver como ella y Holden estaban a los arrumacos. Le dio asco.

Unas semanas más tarde de ese día en el departamento de Dana, él la vio con un muchacho. Y la ira que se desató adentro de su cuerpo, como la calidez en su estomago cuando ella lo abrazaba, le hizo saber que de verdad la quería.

Pensó que se le iba a pasar con el tiempo. Pero terminaron la escuela e iniciaron la universidad y él seguía tan enamorado como siempre.

Suspiró. No podía ser peor.

- He… chicos. – Susurró levantándose. – Voy a… buscar un cigarrillo. – Terminó entrando a la cabaña. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención. Solo Dana se dio cuenta de que los cigarrillos estaban a su lado.

- Voy al baño. – Comentó levantándose. – Ya regreso. – Cuando desapareció por la puerta la única que no pasó inadvertido lo que sucedía era Jules, como siempre. Ella sabía que antes, en el secundario, Dana había estado muy enamorada de Marty y sabía que ahora él lo estaba de ella.

Cuando Dana cruzó el umbral vio a Marty sentado en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con él.

Se sentó a su lado sin que lo notara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa calida. Él se sobresaltó y luego la miró.

- Nada, solo… pensaba.

- ¿En que? – Preguntó recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Marty.

- En muchas cosas.

- ¿Cosas como cuales?

- Bueno, solo… pensaba en la secundaria.

- ¿Qué cosa sobre eso?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Porque te veo mal, y quiero apoyarte en lo que sea. Como tú lo hiciste aquella vez. – Comentó mirándolo con calidéz. Él sonrió.

- De eso pensaba.

- ¿Cuándo me consolaste?

- Bueno, no específicamente, pero si sobre ese día. – Hizo una pausa. – Lo siento.

- Deja de decir eso. – Dijo Dana sentándose de nuevo. – Ya lo he entendido.

- No me refiero a eso. No me disculpo por no quererte como tu, bueno a decir verdad… me disculpo por no haberte querido esa vez. Porque cometí un error. – Terminó mirando al frente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

- A que si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quiero, las cosas serían diferentes. Y lo siento, por dejar que el tiempo pase. – Ella frunció el seño. Sacudió su cabeza alejando un pensamiento de su mente.

- Marty… yo estaba enamorada de ti en ese momento. No puedo prometerte que ahora será igual. No quiero lastimar a nadie. Ni a Holden ni a ti. A nadie.

- Lo se, lo se. Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso. Pero… hizo falta verte con otros chicos para darme cuenta de que te amaba. Y eso es demasiado tarde. Lo siento. – Terminó girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir "Lo siento" es lo único que no quiero escucharte decir nunca más.

- Discúlpame.

- Marty…- Empezó con tono acusador. – Es lo mismo. Que te disculpes cuando es tarde, o que te disculpes cuando no me amaste no me sirve de nada. Y no te culpo por no amarme, porque ¿Qué podías hacer? No me amabas y listo. Pero luego te rendiste. Nunca viniste a decirme nada. Te quedaste en ese "Lo siento" porque pensabas que yo no te quería más. Lo que es ridículo. Yo no insistí más. Supuse que si ibas a querer decirme algo, ibas a hacerlo tú. Pero no lo hiciste, y di por sentado que no te interesaba. No quiero oír disculpas. Quiero que me digas lo que te pasa de verdad. – Marty se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirándola con un brillo de duda. Luego miró a un lado.

- Dana… siempre te he querido. Y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo. Te amo. – Cuando se giró a verla ella tenía la cabeza ladeada con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes cuanto he sufrido por eso? – Emitió con una carcajada.

- Lo se, y por eso, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Pero cuando te vi con otros muchachos, pensé que ya no sentías nada por mi, y luego Holden y…

- A ellos nunca los podría amar como te amo a ti. – Confesó mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado. – Y solo… deja de disculparte.

- ¿Y que pasa con Holden?

- Ya Jules se encargará de encontrarle una novia. Quizás tarde un tiempo, como nosotros. Pero lo hará. - Él la besó con calidez y con dulzura. Con un amor a prueba de todo. Como por ejemplo zombis o rituales aterradores.

Una rubia escondida en el umbral de la puerta sonrió. Le había tomando mucho tiempo que declararan su amor. Pero por fin Jules consiguió que Marty y Dana se besaran de verdad…

Ahora solo una cosa… ¿Dónde habrá una novia para Holden?


End file.
